Kirere
Kirere is the daughter of Sergeant Major Kururu and Corporal Giroro. She is the result of an experiment of Kururu's, originally made to act as a Keronian super soldier, but found to be "depressingly average in everything". However, she flourished in puzzle solving and mechanics, and is currently the platoon's unofficial mechanic. Biography Kirere often spends her time in the local junkyard, where she works part time with best friend Haruki Suzuyama. When she is not there, she is usually seen with either of her parents. Has a loving relationship with Giroro, and a more distant one with Kururu, although she adores both equally. Has a dark streak that is shown when she is called "stupid" or "idiot", where her negative Giroro and Kururu aspects meet together briefly. Otherwise she acts like a normal child, if not a little younger than her actual age. Her full potential power was seen only once, during a bout where she was kidnapped by Nikolai Kezanstav. The Garuru Platoon's Tororo harbors a crush on her, although this goes unnoticed by Kirere. She has a brother/sister relationship with Tamama, where the two continually antagonize one another. Aside from mechanics, she also expresses interest in music, especially boy bands, and spicy foods. She is a puzzling girl whose exact purpose is still very much shrouded in mystery. Along with the Pekoponians Keroro platoon, Garuru, Pururu, and Zoruru also know of her true nature, finding out through one way or another. Garuru has vowed that he would do anything to stop Kirere from joining the military officially, seeing her as a great risk. Personality Kirere has a personality that's generally upbeat, but can sometimes be dashed by her own insecurities with her abilities or lack of. Slights against her intelligence bring out a very "Giroro-like" personality for a brief period of time, acting as almost a trauma switch, of sorts. Instead of resorting to breaking down, however, being called "stupid" or "dumb" can lead to her to act out in violence. She also has shown in the past to have a slighlty manipulative side, like Kururu's, although she tries her best to suppress this. She has become increasingly self-aware of the world around her as time has gone on, and although there she still possesses a strong sense of curiosity, she has become more aquainted and better-adjusted to the world around her. Speech When referring to herself, Kirere uses 'atashi', the informal and feminine version of 'watashi'. However, when angered, she uses 'watashi', conveying her seriousness. When being under the control of Kezanstav, she used 'ore-sama', a very conceited male pronoun, fitting with her 'evil' persona. Appearance Kirere is unusually short for her size, often being mistaken as being much younger than she is. She is salmon-pink, with bright blue eyes. Her symbol is a red and yellow yin yang, with the red on top of the symbol. She wears a purple cap with a similar, smaller symbol, as well as headphones. Unlike Kururu's, these are not shown to have any real purpose other than to play music and perhaps block out noise while working on machinery. She is often seen wearing her mechanic's gloves, although this is not always the case, especially early-on. In her later years, she is almost never seen without her gloves. She always wears a black bracelet with a silver locket on it that houses a photograph (while it used to be Dororo, it is unknown what picture is currently in it). In her adult form she is also seen wearing a yellow visor. Pekoponian form Although a Pekoponian form of Kirere exists, she is most-always seen borrowing Kururu's Kururuko costume in the series. The reason for this is Kirere was too small to pilot any of the other bodies. Her gijinka form is an unusually short blonde (or, in rare cases, pink) haired girl in pigtails and overalls. Abilities and Powers Kirere's abilities vary greatly with several factors. It is known previous to her accidentally ingesting paint that she was an an "average" level in terms of skill. After this, she fell far below average in categories such long-range shooting, battle, and did not even score well in intelligence tests. For a while, initially, it appeared as though she had inherited no special abilities. This changed, however, when it became obvious that the girl was skilled at building and fixing things. This started off with small objects, but this skill has branched out into increasingly larger objects. She can repair most things without even hint or direction, seemingly knowing automatically how to fix a given device. She is also exceedingly good at puzzles, although she can not put into words how she figures them out. In her adult form, she is shown to be incredibly, if not dangerously, powerful. This form has been seen only a few times, and it takes most of Kirere's energy to exert such power, but it is enough to make her parents and Garuru wary of how she might progress in the future. Kirere has a excellent immune system, as evidenced by the fact that she can't get sick. This is probably due to her biological makeup of a 'supersoldier'. Her hearing is very good as well, being able to hear a private conversation from despite being several meters away. Family and Relationships Giroro One of Kirere's two Fathers and the more nuturing of the two, he is also the one that takes raising Kirere most seriously being the one that shows the most interest in her well being (though he tends to be slightly over protective). He often tries to bond with Kirere but struggles to understand her (partially because of her hobbies and partially because of the Kururu side of her) his efforts to bond with her include taking her on her first trip to the junkyard, teaching her about guns, introducing her to model trains and entering with her in a parent and child team competition. He is also the one responsible for Kirere being the age she is due to his hiding the "If you could do life over again" gun so she would not be changed back into a baby. Kururu Kirere's other Father (though in one of the earliest chapters he comments that as he put her DNA together he's more like her mother) and the less involved of the two who often tries to distance himself from Kirere both physically (especially physically due to the adverse effect her hugs have on him) and emotionally. He often acts indifferently about her as a person for example saying that he is helping to save her because he spent a long time on her project though he has occasionally shown hints that he does truely care for her. Despite the fact that he is the one best suited to tapping into her skills he does not understand her any better than her other father and is occationally disappointed by her more Giroro-like behaviour. Tamama Has a Sibling Rival relationship with Kirere and frequently argues with her. This started very early on with Tamama secretly aSSessing Kirere when she was a baby to determine if she was a threat to his status as the cute one. This reached it peek when Tamama's attempt to keep her from up-staging him resulted in her running away from home, after he found her and admitted he'd lied to her their relationship settled in to it's current rivalry. Keroro Initially sees her as a new member of the team and somebody that he could potentially have grow up to take his side in arguements and is more interested in preparing her birthday party than anything else (which is ironic since his negligence nearly kills her). When she is made older he becomes oddly accident prone around her for a time, however he eventually sees her as playmate/ somebody who can shield hi from Natsumi's wrath/ live in mechanic. Despite how his usual relationship sounds he does genuinely care about her as well and has helped along side everyone else to save her when needed. Dororo The person Kirere is initially closest to as he is the first one the accept her as she is and encourage her (he is also the one that saved her from being poisoned when she ate some paint as a baby). While Dororo sees her as being a precious gift, as he sees all children, he is Kirere's first crush until Lupapa comes into the picture, at which point Kirere steps back because she reconises that Dororo and Lupapa love each other. Haruki Suzuyama Haruki is Kirere's closest friend and her role model, for better or for worse. Although most see him as a bill-dodger and a bit of a bum, Kirere sees him as a top notch mechanic and someone who she can go to when no one else can answer her questions. Haruki initially accepts her as a yokai, and is stunned to find out she is in fact an alien. He quickly comes to accept her, though, and remains loyal to guarding her and the platoon's occupation of Pekopon a secret. Haruki humors her and even her otherwise intolerable music, allowing her to play it in the garage. Kirere believes there are no secrets between the two, which is why she is initially upset with his failing to tell her about his past and family. Rokiki Kirere does not seem to have a full grasp of the dislike Rokiki has for both her and Haruki. He sees them both as annoyances, while Kirere merely sees Rokiki as a coworker. With Rokiki's realization that Kirere is in fact a relative of his, it is unknown if his feelings for her have yet to change. Garuru Kirere idolizes Garuru, wanting to have as spectacular a military career as her uncle. Garuru enjoys Kirere's presence, but is always not sure who to handle her. While enjoying her as his niece, the military side of Garuru sees her as a potential threat to those around her, upon seeing her full power unleashed. Unknown to Kirere, he has sworn to Giroro that he will do anything to keep her from joining the military. Tororo Tororo initially believes Kirere to be a boy, and sees "him" as a simpleton to be messed with. He crosses Kirere's bad side when he tricks her into helping hack into Kururu's computer system. Enraged, Kirere beats him with one of his own computer monitors. In a morid sense of irony, Tororo respects this defeat, and develops a crush on Kirere, one that she is completely oblivious to. Taruru Taruru is one of the few people Kirere shows an open distaste for. She has little patience in dealing with his talking down to her and things that often come out of his mouth that are meant as compliments, but often end up offending her. Ronene, Yobibi, and Tehaha Ronene, Yobibi, and Tehaha are three Keronian boys who Kirere befriends during her first trip to Keron. This is not her first meeting with Ronene, having met both him and his father previous in the first chapter of Paradise is Where the Heart Is. The three boys are outcasts in their own respective ways. Ronene is a mirror of Kirere, liking feminine things, such as sewing and dress designing. This comes under much scrutiny, although Kirere sees no problem with it. She is also quick friends with the laid-back Yobibi, sharing a mutual love of music, and Tehaha, who looks up to the Keroro platoon as idols. Hiroshi Hiroshi and Kirere initially did not get along very well, but quickly became friends, bonding over mechanics. Both developed a mutual crush on one another, although this was thwarted by Hiroshi's having to move to America. Presumably the two still keep in contact as friends, and before leaving, Hiroshi entrusted Kirere with his puppy. The dog, named Rocky, resides with Haruki, given Aki's fear of animals. Who Knows Her True Nature There are only a handful of people who know Kirere's true nature as a Keronian super-soldier. To the rest, she is the child of Giroro and Kururu's sister. The following people are those who know about Kirere: *'The Keroro Platoon and Hinata Household': They are the ones initially told by Kururu, with Giroro being the first one outside of Kururu to know. Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki,a nd the rest of the Keroro Platoon find out simultaneously. Later on, Momoka, Saburo, and Koyuki also find out Kirere's nature. *'The Romama Platoon': Most of the reactions of the Romama platoon have not been delved in to, although Mahihi is shown to not fully grasp the concept of Kirere's creation. *'Yobibi, Ronene, and Tehaha': They find out on accident when Kirere mentions her two fathers. *'Haruki': At first he takes this as meaning Giroro and Kururu are a "couple", but is soon corrected. *'Garuru': He finds out through his own investigation, not fully buying the story of Giroro and Kururu's sister. *'Pururu': She finds out through medical testing. Keroro has previously told her, but she takes it as more of a joke, not realizing he was serious. Curiosity leads her to do the testing, that allows her to know Keroro was telling the truth all along. *'Zoruru': Zoruru has also recently found out about Kirere's being an experiment. Trivia *Kirere's name derives from "kire" or "scraps" or "pieces". This is meant to symbolize her being made up of "pieces" of different DNA. *Continuity error: Kirere's skin color varies from drawing to drawing. Her color is closest to: #E77471 *While she is shown at her full potential, her symbol reverses, with yellow on the top. This is meant to represent her switch in personality. *Her bracelet is actually similar to one Giroro wore in the Musha Kero ''series at one point. *In the '''Kirere and Kirere AU' she is referred to as "Kirere-chan". Category:Characters